1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device. More particularly, it relates to a game device loaded with a program for game play wherein an object simulating the likes of a car, for example, is placed on a virtual space and a picture of such object moving in response to the operation from the player is displayed on the TV screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pursuant to the advancement of computer technology, there is a demand for game devices with clearer and more realistic images regardless of such game device being for home use or business use. Generally, a game device comprises a game device body with a built-in computer device for performing previously stored game programs, an operation apparatus for providing to the computer device operation signals which give such orders as to move the displayed object, a display for displaying images accompanying the game progress upon the game program being performed with the computer device, and a sound device for generating sounds accompanying such game progress.
As one field of a game device with this type of structure, there is a game device which deals with driving games (automobile racing games).
Moreover, there is a game device which advances a competition-type battle game by freely moving an object within the virtual space pursuant to operation signals from the player.
In order to show the position of the enemy or the object operated by the player in a virtual space as well as to enable the player to easily grasp the surrounding situation thereof, this type of game displays, on a game screen, a supplementary information screen such as a simplified map or a so-called radar screen which shows the arrangement of enemies, comrades, etc.
However, if a supplementary information screen showing the surroundings of the object (xe2x80x9cplayer""s machinexe2x80x9d) operated by the player to a great distance is displayed by being overlaid on a screen, the wide field of a virtual space will be reduced and displayed. Thereby, since information of the player""s machine and the surrounding information thereof will be relatively displayed small, it is difficult to obtain detailed information.
In consideration of the above points, if only the vicinity of the object is displayed in order to provide detailed surrounding supplementary information, there was a problem in that movement of the player""s machine at fast speeds and the prediction of the game progress became difficult since it would be difficult to grasp the situation of the next progress (e.g., a situation such as an object controlled by another player or a computer program (xe2x80x9copponent""s machinexe2x80x9d) comes charging toward the player""s machine).
On the contrary, in such a game which progresses while a player aims for the goal by advancing on the racecourse and performs an offensive and defensive battle with the opponent""s machine, the relative position of the player""s machine and the opponent""s machine should be made such that it may be effectively grasped. Furthermore, the progress of the game thereafter should be made, for example, so that the player may even easily grasp the racecourse when necessary.
Thereby, an object of the present invention is to provide a game device which displays a supplementary screen for informing the detailed shape of the racecourse ahead on a game screen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game device comprising a supplementary screen which displays the relative position of the player""s machine and the opponent""s machine such that it may be easily grasped by the player.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a game device which displays information relating to the opponent""s machine behind the player""s machine.
In order to achieve the above objects, a game device of the present invention which displays on a monitor screen a picture of a game being proceeded in a virtual space by a first object controlled by a player and a second object controlled by a computer or an opponent, comprises:
support screen forming means (S210) for forming in the monitor screen a small screen displaying (or illustrating) information which supports the control of the first object;
display mode alteration distinguishing means (S206) for distinguishing whether or not a condition falls under a prescribed condition to alter the display scale for reduction and magnification (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cdisplay magnificationxe2x80x9d) of the small screen during the game progress in the virtual space; and
display magnification setting means (S208) for setting the display magnification of the small screen pursuant to the distinction result of the distinguishing means.
The aforementioned prescribed condition is, for example, the distance between the first object and the second object exceeding a reference value.
The aforementioned prescribed condition is, for example, the moving speed of the first object exceeding a reference value.
The aforementioned prescribed condition is, for example, whether or not the first object moves to a predetermined position in the virtual space.
The aforementioned prescribed condition is, for example, whether or not a predetermined event occurred in the virtual space.
A game device which displays on a monitor screen a picture of a game being proceeded in a virtual space by a first object controlled by a player and a second object controlled by a computer or an opponent, comprises:
support screen forming means (S210) for forming in the monitor screen a small screen indicating surrounding conditions with the first object in the center;
distance calculating means (S202) for calculating the distance between the first object and the second object in the virtual space;
display magnification setting means (S208) for setting a display magnification in correspondence with the distance from a plurality of predetermined display magnifications regarding the small screen; and
hysteretic movement means (S208, FIG. 10) for performing hysteretic movement to the setting of the display magnification by differing the correspondence of the distance and the display magnification upon increasing or decreasing the display magnification from the present value.
Preferably, the display magnification setting means, upon setting said display magnification, gradually moves the display magnification from the present value to the display magnification to be set (FIG. 11).
For example, the small screen includes a course map and the display magnification setting means sets the reduced scale of the course map according to the distance.
For example, a plurality of second objects exist and the distance calculating means calculates each distance between the first object and plurality of second objects and outputs the shortest distance thereof (FIGS. 7 through 9).
According to the above structure, when the opponent""s machine (or opponent""s bike) which is the second object does not exist nearby, it will be easy for the player to grasp the relative position relationship between the player""s machine (or player""s bike) which is the first object and the opponent""s bike since the display reduction (or display magnification) of the small screen is largely set. Furthermore, if an opponent""s bike is not nearby, the display reduction of the small screen will be set small thereby enabling the player to see the shape of the racecourse in a wide field. This is a preferable game supporting screen for games that proceed races while engaging in battles. Moreover, frequent switching of the screen may be avoided.
A game device which displays on a monitor screen a picture of a game being proceeded in a virtual space by a first object controlled by a player and a second object controlled by a computer or an opponent, comprises:
distance calculating means (S306) for calculating the distance between the first object or a virtual camera and the second object positioned behind the first object within the virtual space; and
symbol forming means (S306) of rear objects for forming the second object into a symbol in a size in correspondence with the distance so as to be displayed on the monitor screen.
According to the above structure, the player""s attention may be drawn to the opponent""s machine (or opponent""s bike) which is a second object approaching from the rear but not displayed on the screen during the game.
A game device which monitors with a virtual camera a picture of a game being proceeded in a virtual space by a first object controlled by a player and a second object controlled by a computer or an opponent and displays such picture on the screen of a monitor, comprises:
camera position switch ordering means (22) for issuing switching orders to switch the position of the virtual camera to a first position which shows the front of the first object from the position of such object or the vicinity thereof and to a second position which shows the front of the first object from the rear of the first object; and
symbol displaying means (S406) for displaying a symbol representing the second object on the monitor screen in correspondence with the switching order to switch the position of the virtual camera to the first position (S402) upon the second object existing behind the first object (S404).
A game device which monitors with a virtual camera a picture of a game being proceeded in a virtual space by a first object controlled by a player and a second object controlled by a computer or an opponent and displays such picture on the screen of a monitor, comprises;
camera position switch ordering means (22) for issuing switching orders to switch the position of the virtual camera to a first position which displays the front of the first object but not the back thereof and to a second position which shows the front of the first object from the rear of the first object; and
symbol displaying means (S406) for displaying on said monitor screen a symbol representing the second object in correspondence with the switching order to switch the position of the virtual camera to the first position (S402) upon the second object existing behind the first object (S404).
Preferably, the symbol displaying means includes:
distance calculating means (S406) for calculating the distance between the first object or the virtual camera and the second object existing behind the first object in the virtual space; and
symbol forming means (S406) for setting forth the size of the symbol to be displayed on the monitor screen in correspondence with the distance.
Preferably, the symbol creating means further sets forth the display position of the symbol on the screen of the monitor in correspondence with the position of the second object in the virtual space
According to the above structure, information regarding objects in the rear which disappear from the game screen upon switching the camera viewpoint may be adequately displayed in the game screen.
In the game device which displays on a monitor screen a picture of a game being proceeded in a virtual space by a first object controlled by a player and a second object controlled by a computer or an opponent, an image displaying method of a game device according to the present invention comprises:
a small screen forming step (S210) for forming in the monitor screen a small screen displaying the surrounding situation of the first object;
a distinguishing step (S206) for distinguishing whether or not a condition falls under a prescribed condition to magnify or reduce the display of the small screen during the game progress in the virtual space; and
a display altering step (S208) for altering the display of the small screen to be magnified or reduced upon falling under the condition.
According to the above structure, the content to be displayed on the small screen is, whether magnified or reduced, displayed in an adequate display magnification (or scale) in accordance with the prescribed conditions during the game progress. Thereby, the small screen having a small display area may be used as an overall display or a partial display to effectively show the necessary information.
Preferably, aforementioned prescribed condition is at least one among:
(a) the distance between the first object and the second object exceeding a reference value;
(b) the moving speed of the first object exceeding a reference value;
(c) the first object moving to a predetermined position in the virtual space; or
(d) whether or not a predetermined event occurred in the virtual space.
Preferably, the display altering step further gradually magnifies or reduces the outer frame of the field including the first object displayed on the small screen without changing the overall size of the small screen by gradually changing the display magnification of the small screen.
Preferably, the small screen forming step further displays the first object and second object as symbols on a course map of a game, and the display altering step further sets the reduced scale of the course map according to the distance between the first object and second object.
The information recording medium according to the present invention stores a program to make a computer function as the game device mentioned above.
Furthermore, the information recording medium according to the present invention stores a program to make a computer perform the aforementioned image displaying method.